Blue Wonder
by thornberriess
Summary: Kaito diperintahkan Yusaku-sama untuk menjaga putri kesayangannya. "Shin, kuharap jalan-jalan seperti ini tidak cuma integral min phi per 2 phi per 2 cos X per 2 dX, aku ingin sering-sering bahkan limit mendekati tak hingga positif X kuadrat per X plus 1." [Kaito/FemShinichi]


**detective conan/case closed****(c) ****gosho aoyama**

**notes:** fem!shinichi; karena shin di sini versi gosho girl, jadi rada imut n sopan ya, tengilnya dikurangin; finally gw bikin KaiShin (lagi) /nangezZ

...

Ada yang berbeda pada hari ini.

Kuroba Kaito yang biasa berpenampilan rapi dengan kemeja dan dasi, kini harus mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus hitam berkerah yang dirangkap jaket biru dongker. Bukan tanpa sebab si pekerja kantoran yang baru saja menandatangani kontrak kedua itu berpenampilan layaknya manusia normal, ini semua Kaito lakukan demi kecukupan sandang, pangan, dan cicilan papan yang kelak akan dijadikan tempat bernaung keluarga kecilnya di hari depan (intinya ini terkait kesejahteraan). Yap, bosnya—Kudou Yusaku—yang menyuruh.

Sebenarnya, bos Kaito itu bicaranya santai, "Kuroba-kun besok kamu antar putri saya jalan-jalan ya." tapi saat Kaito hendak buka mulut untuk melontarkan jawaban yang cenderung ke penolakan, kalimat kedua si bos meluncur diiringi nada ancaman, "yaaa ... kalau sudah bosan kerja di sini ya tidak apa-apa. Saya _ndak_ pernah maksa _to_? Hehe."

_Hehe ndasmu_!

Mau tidak mau, hari Sabtu yang biasanya Kaito jadikan sumber pendapatan tambahan paling yahud karena kerja lembur (yang OMG gajinya seratus ribu per jam), harus dijadikan hari sia-sia dengan mengasuh gadis belia yang oppai-nya besar pula.

Kok tidak nyambung, ya?

Sudah, dibawa santai saja!

~X~

Kaito ke luar dari kontrakannya dengan langkah-langkah yang dipaksakan. Dia mengunci pintu lalu menuruni tangga rapuh dengan ogah-ogahan.

Di depan pagar kontrakan, sudah menunggu sebuah Limusin hitam mengilap yang terparkir elegan. Saat Kaito mendekat, seorang pria tua berjas plus bersarung tangan, ke luar dan membukakan pintu untuk seorang gadis manis berambut hitam panjang ke luar dari sana. Gadis (garis miring, anak asuh seharinya) itu, memakai gaun putih dengan aksen biru muda, yang roknya pendek. Rambutnya digerai dan poninya dihias jepit silang-silang. Lucu sih, tapi yang jadi perhatian Kaito bukan pakaian dan gaya rambutnya. Tapi pipinya! Itu pipi apa adonan bakpao, bisa bulat sempurna gitu?!

Kaito senyum layaknya laki-laki yang baik. "Pagi Kudou-sama, Pak Sopir-san."

Yang dipanggil Pak Sopir-san itu hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan Kudou-sama malah cemberut. "_Bakaito_! Kaito-kun kan sudah kubilang, panggil Shinichi saja. Kalau aku dipanggil Kudou-sama, apa bedanya aku dengan Otou-sama?"

"Ah, maaf. Lupa." Kaito menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung jari. Tangan kiri masih bersandar di pintu pagar. "Saya kebiasaan manggil ayah Anda di kantor, Shinichi-sama."

"Shinichi."

"Shinichi-san."

"Shinichi!"

"Shinichi-chan."

"Shin. I. Chi."

"Oke. Shin."

"Gitu dong."

"Batu."

Pak Sopir-san syok gila—! _Batu_, katanya. Anak pengusaha tajir dikatain 'batu' sama orang yang tinggal di kontrakan sepetak. Makhluk utusan Kudou Yusaku-sama ini masuk kategori 'kelewat berani' atau 'tidak tahu diri' sebenarnya?

"Syukurlah~ Aku senang Kaito-kun menuruti mauku untuk pakai kaus berkerah dan jaket biru dongker," kata Shinichi dengan mata berbinar-binar. Saat melihat seorang pejalan kaki lewat, Shinichi menggembungkan pipi. "Aku risih dengan laki-laki yang memakai kaus oblong. Risih juga dengan jaket yang warnanya terang. Mencolok banget. Kaito-kun tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tentu saja. Semua demi Shinichi." _dan kontrak kerjaku ke depan._

Singkat cerita, semalam, Shinichi mengirim email panjang lebar pada Kaito terkait skenario kencan dan _dress code_-nya esok hari. Dan Kaito membalas email Shinichi yang panjangnya hampir satu lembar kertas hvs itu dengan jawaban singkat padat jelas; **OK**.

Kaito itu manusia simpel yang tidak peduli dengan konflik penggemar bubur diaduk dan langsung dimakan. Jadi, semua masalah ya dibawa santai saja.

Shinichi berlari kecil, menggenggam tangan Kaito, lalu menariknya ke Limusin dengan antusias. "Ayo, Kaito-kun! Dari pagar ke mobil saja lama. Ihh, jalanmu seperti keong."

Dari kontrakan atas, sebelah kamar Kaito yang berhias stiker Lupin the Third; Hakuba Saguru, Hattori Heiji dan Amuro Tooru, berbaris rapi di antara sela-sela jemuran, menatap teman senasib dengan sorot penuh kebencian. _Gila, setelah belajar sulap sekarang dia belajar pelet rupanya!_ _Dasar penghianat._

Jujur saja, Kaito belum siap dijadikan bahan ghibah tetangga-tetangganya.

~X~

Di dalam Limusin, Kaito sempat curi-curi pandang pada gadis di sampingnya, sekali-sekali liat kaca spion tengah, sekali-sekali melirik ke pantulan jendela. Dia manis juga. Kaito kira, foto yang dikirimkan ajudan bosnya semalam itu, cuma foto palsu yang pakai filter dan efek blink-blink, tapi ternyata, anaknya si bos memang bening. _Matanya bulat besar, pipinya bulat besar, dan oppainya bulat besar. Apa ibunya __Shinichi_ _ngidam tahu krispi saat hamil, ya?_ _Ah, tidak, tidak, manusia tajir seperti Shinichi pasti melakukan oplas yang harganya milyaran. Harus dibuktikan ini. Kalau saat diremas dadanya pecah, berarti suntik sili__—_

"Kaito-kun."

"HADIR."

Sial. Dia terpergok oleh yang bersangkutan!

"Kaku banget sih, kayak kanebo kering."

Dih, Tuan Putrinya melawak. Tertawa tidak ya, tertawa tidak ya, tertawa tidak ya. Kalau tertawa tapi dia tidak berniat melawak, nanti tersinggung. Kalau tidak tertawa tapi ternyata dia sedang niat melawak, nanti dia sakit hati. Kaito dilema.

Dan akhirnya, atas dasar kemanusiaan, diambillah sebuah keputusan.

Kaito tarik napas, bersiap tertawa. "Ha—"

"Nanti,"

_Fak_!

Shinichi meremas-remas ujung roknya. "Nanti Kaito-kun ngaku jadi pacarku ya, di depan teman-teman."

_Dabel Fak_!

"I-ini semua salahku. Maaf, Kaito-kun jadi harus terlibat."

Kaito menahan keterkejutannya dan membungkus semua ekspresi aneh di wajahnya dengan sebuah jurus jitu a la maling; _poker face_. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Semua teman-temanku, yah, teman dekatku, sahabat-sahabatku, sudah pada punya pacar. Tunangan bahkan. Tapi, aku berbeda. Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama sangat ketat padaku. Aku ... tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan anak laki-laki. Bahkan, saat mereka berkunjung ke rumahku, ramai-ramai padahal, selalu ada bodyguard yang menjagaku." Shinichi masih meremas ujung roknya. "Aku tidak mungkin bilang pada teman-temanku kalau Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama seperti itu, bagaimana pun juga aku harus menjaga nama baik mereka. Maka dari itu, aku meminta izin pada Otou-sama untuk mengajak Kaito-kun. Agar mereka tidak mengejekku sebagai jones, dan agar Otou-sama tidak perlu menyuruh bodyguard ikut ke acara ulang tahun temanku."

Kaito sedikit paham dengan kelakuan bosnya. Shinichi ini kan anak satu-satunya. Anak orang kaya. Ayahnya pengusaha dan ibunya aktris terkenal. Dia pewaris tunggal. Cantik pula. Wajar saja jika pergaulannya dibatasi begitu. Tapi ... kasihan juga, sih. Sudah 17 tahun, tapi masih memegang status jones. _Matte_! Kalau Shin yang 17 tahun itu jones, terus Kaito yang 22 tahun masih setia jadi solo player itu namanya apa?

"Orangtuamu pasti sangat sayang, Shin. Laki-laki itu kan tidak semuanya baik."

"Kaito-kun sih baik tidak?"

"Ugh, itu ..."

"Hehe. Kaito-kun baik kok."

"Teri—"

"Sebenarnya ..." Shinichi menundukkan kepala hingga poninya jatuh menutupi mata. Kaito elus dada, meratapi kalimat yang ditebas untuk kedua kalinya. "... aku takut suatu saat akan dijodohkan dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Dan tidak kucinta. Maka dari itu ... sebelum saat itu tiba, aku ingin mencoba kencan dengan seseorang."

"Dan Shinichi memilihku?"

"Um."

Tuhan, jika saja atap Limusin ini terbuka, Kaito ingin terbang bersama burung-burung di angkasa, menari-nari di kanvas biru putih berhias awan bentuk domba, dadah-dadah sama papah sambil berteriak "Pah, kali ini Papah pasti bangga." lalu—

"Habisnya kenalan Otou-sama itu tua-tua dan garang semua. Dan kulihat dari foto di arsip data pegawai, Kaito-kun itu mukanya seperti orang pasrah, madesu gituuu ... jadi kupilih saja. Hihi."

—jatuh, berusaha bangkit, namun terseok, terbentur dan terlindas.

~X~

"Namanya Kuroba Kaito-san, putra kenalannya Otou-sama," Shinichi memperkenalkan Kaito pada teman-temannya yang zuper kaya. Kalau Kaito diwajibkan mendeskripsikan mereka dengan satu kata, maka yang keluar dari bibirnys adalah umpatan; **Gila**! Please, baju mereka saja wadidaw bikin silau.

"Saya Kuroba Kaito. Salam kenal, semuanya." Kaito senyum ganteng.

"Ehhh, tidak kusangka Shin-chan akan datang bersama anak laki-laki. Kami pikir Shin-chan akan datang bersama om-om kekar yang poninya keriting itu, yang selalu bawa pistol."

"Oh iya, om itu ya, yang larinya cepat banget dan pernah nembak kelinci pas di kepala. _Headshot_. DoRRR!"

"Iya iya, aku juga pernah lihat om itu nembak burung-burung terbang pas banget ke sasaran. _Triple kill_."

"Pas main ke rumah Shin aku pernah lihat si om nebang pohon pakai kapak tapi cuma sekali tebas, kuat banget ya."

"Hehe. Akai-san kan pensiunan FBI, beliau sniper yang andal. Atlet Jeet Kune Doo pula, jadi kalau cuma mematahkan leher orang sih mudah sekali. Makanya Otou-sama memintanya menjagaku," Shinichi menjelaskannya dengan santai dan ... inosen. Sedangkan Kaito telan ludah. Gila! deskrip bodyguardnya Shin, mirip tukang jagal begitu. Kalau gadis itu pulang dengan sebuah goresan kecil di tangan, bisa-bisa Kaito pulang ke kampung halamannya di Ekoda dengan kondisi tubuh terpisah-pisah. Lewat paket kilat dalam kardus pula.

"Pacarnya Shin-chan anak pengusaha batu bara, ya?"

"Hmm, kalau dari penampilannya sih sepertinya owner cafe or resto yang high class gitu, ya kan?"

"Ihh ganteng gitu kok, pasti anaknya bintang film."

Kaito mati kutu. Plis, babehnya cuma pesulap jalanan. Mamanya cuma asisten pengumpul barang antik. Dia cuma anak rantau yang dipungut ayahnya Shinichi karena membantu mendorong mobilnya yang mogok. Terima kasih pada Profesor Agasa yang meloloskannya di sesi uji fisik. Kaito itu kuat, tapi di otak saja, kakinya tidak. Dia seperti kakek-kakek kalau habis naik tangga.

"Shin—"

"Kaito-kun itu seorang pekerja keras. Dia bekerja di perusahaan Otou-sama sebagai tangan kanan Otou-sama. Kaito-kun itu sangat cerdas. Dia salah satu orang yang dipercaya Otou-sama, makanya harus terus kerja di sana. Tidak boleh pindah dan mengelola usahanya sendiri."

"Wahhh ... jadi perusahaan Oji-sama akan diwariskan ke Kuroba-san saat kalian menikah ya?"

"Hebat! Hebat!"

"Kapan nikah?"

"Ra-Ha-Si-A!"

Setelahnya, tensi percakapan menurun. Semua tidak lagi bicara soal harta dan pasangan. Shinichi membawa mereka ke pembahasan ringan soal rekomendasi anime musim ini. Kaito cukup kagum, ternyata Shinichi yang kelihatannya introvert itu memiliki _skill public speaking _yang baik.

~X~

Setelah pertemuan dengan teman-teman Shinichi di restoran super mahal itu, mereka berdua turun ke lantai tiga Mall Haido dengan lift kaca. Manik safir Shinichi terus saja berfokus pada bantal-bantal karakter anime. Kalau menurut informasi dari akun fesbuk Shinichi (yang baru distalk semalam), Shinichi itu penggemar berat detektif-detektifan. Hm, mungkin dia ingin bantal karakter Detective Conan atau Sherlock Holmes.

"Shin, mau lihat-lihat dulu? Ayahmu kan sudah mengizinkanmu pergi seharian. Sayang kalau pulang sekarang."

Shinichi mengangguk semangat. "Hu'um!"

Meskipun tidak ada bakat detektif, Kaito termasuk salah satu pembuat deduksi terbaik di antara teman-teman di kontrakannya. Benar saja, gadis itu langsung memilih bantal Conan lengkap dengan guling dan sarung plus spreinya juga. Kaito dibelikan, pula. _Tunggu_! Kencan macam apa ini, bisa-bisanya beli sprei dan bantal guling. Eh tapi kalau boleh protes, Kaito maunya gambar KID atau Lupin saja. Dia lebih suka maling-malingan daripada detektif-detektifan.

"Kaito-kun, mampir supermarket sebentar ya."

"Iya."

Kaito memperhatikan Shinichi yang memilih-milih kosmetik. Inginnya sih membayari, sayangnya barang yang dipilih Shinichi itu kelas pertalite semua. Harga liptint yang dipilihnya saja setara dengan tiga bulan gajinya.

"Kaito-kun susu ultra ini enak tidak?"

"Enak kok. Shin belum pernah coba?"

"Belum. Otou-sama selalu memberiku susu UHT yang bungkusnya segi lima. Katanya kalau jajan sembarangan, perutku bisa sakit."

Kaito kaget gila, itu susu 125ml saja harganya ratusan ribu, anjay.

"Kalau mau, aku bisa belikan." Meski cuma susu ultra dan bukan liptint, Kaito ingin berjuang. Dia tidak mau dicap laki-laki murahan.

"Makasih~"

"Okiii. Satu saja ya, tapi."

Kaito yang pada dasarnya pelit, menjadi semakin medit ketika berhadapan dengan orang tajir.

~X~

"Gimana? Enak?"

"Banget!" Shinichi menjawab dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ya sudah, beli lagi saja yang banyak. Satu lusin."

"Tapi,"

"Aku yang bayar." Demi senyum itu, Kaito sanggup merogoh kocek lebih dalam.

"Bukan itu. Aku bingung mau simpan di mana. Kalau ketahuan Otou-sama, nanti dibuang semua susunya. Kan sayang."

"Hm ..."

"Ah, simpan di rumah Kaito-kun saja."

"Eh?"

"Jadi kan aku bisa ambil tiap hari."

"Tapi kalau mau ke tempatku WA dulu, takutnya lembur kerja."

"Okii~"

"Mana nomornya?"

Modus pun berhasil terlaksana. Hm, sepertinya Kaito lupa kalau Shinichi punya bodyguard super kekar yang background-nya sniper FBI.

~X~

Sore hari, saat mereka datang, ketiganya (plus Pak Sopir-san yang seharian jadi nyamuk saat dua jones hahahihi membicarakan tipe belahan hati) disambut dengan Yang Mulia Tuan Super Duper Kaya Kudou Yusaku-sama di depan pintu rumah.

Pak Sopir-san pamit lebih dulu karena harus memarkirkan Limusin dalam garasi, sedangkan Kaito menyerahkan Shinichi pada ayahnya kembali.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga putri saya, Kuroba-kun," kata tuan rumah dengan ramah. Kitakore!

"Saya sangat senang bisa menemani Shinichi-san bertemu teman-temannya. Mereka semua orang yang ramah."

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan ya, Kuroba-kun." Yusaku-sama menoleh pada Shinichi sebelum masuk rumah. "Ayo masuk, ibumu kangen katanya, mau makan puding barengan."

"Okiii, Otou-sama."

Kaito menunduk lalu berbalik untuk pulang. Sebelum langkah ketiga diambil, ia kembali berbalik sejenak. "Shin, kuharap jalan-jalan seperti ini tidak cuma integral min phi per 2 phi per 2 cos X per 2 dX, aku ingin sering-sering bahkan limit mendekati tak hingga positif X kuadrat per X plus 1."

Shinichi menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan untuk menyamarkan tawa gelinya. Ia lupa kalau Kaito itu makhluk jenius pilihan ayahnya. Pantas saja ayahnya tidak was-was ketika Shinichi meminta pergi dengan lawan jenisnya.

Gadis itu membuka mulut, sedikit berteriak. "Kaito-kun, kemungkinan aku menolak ajakanmu seperti pertambahan panjang ujung pegas bertetapan 50N/m ditarik gaya 10 N yang saling berlawanan."

Keduanya tertawa.

Pak Sopir-san yang baru kembali dari garasi kembali dibuat syok untuk kesekian kalinya. Berani-beraninya duo jenius itu kode-kodean di depan Yusaku-sama dan bodyguard-nya Shinichi yang OMG ngeri gila.

Dalam hati, keduanya menggumam. _Biar saja, toh, cuma kami berdua yang paham._


End file.
